Being Rich Doesn't Mean A Thing
by Shalphine90210
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy rich, famous, hot the list can go on but when his parents decide to move to Canada there might be one girl who isn't found if Eli better yet even know him (That was the corniest summary ever lol sorry makes no sense but please read and thanks to all)
1. Meet Eli Goldsworthy

(Eli POV)

'Son we can't take it anymore I had, had enough of you' my father yells at me and I roll my eyes 'What did I do' I ask him and my mother sighs throwing the magazine at me I look down and it was a picture of me and my friends drunk 'Son you are representing me and you're doing a horrible job at it' my father says I turn around going into the kitchen 'Please I don't even see what the big deal is were rich so why does it matter how I act and what I do' I tell him getting some water out the fridge 'You know what boy I can't take anymore of you go pack your stuff were moving to Canada' my father says I froze 'Dad you can't do that to me I'm Eli Goldsworthy I belong here in LA' I tell him and he glares hard at me and when I say hard I mean very hard 'No boy you belong wherever I tell you, you belong nwo go' he says walking upstairs my mom follows him I sigh and sat down I'm Eli Goldsworthy I'm 17 years old and I'm quite famous around here everybody knows me and everybody loves me my dad owns his own radio station and I acted in a few movies and shows but it's not really all that I'm rich I live in a mansion I own over 10 cars I want everything and whatever I want I get it I have two best friends Danny and Christian and that's it my ex girlfriend died during something I don't want to talk about and to make my life worse I'm moving to a different country how lovely

Couple Weeks Later

(Clare POV)

'OH MY GOSH CLARE HE'S COMING' Alli screams I stop and look at her 'Way to blow my ear drums Alli and whose coming' I ask her and she gave me the creepiest smile ever 'Elijah Goldsworthy the hottest actor ever his father own the record station and he's moving to Canada I might finally get his autograph' she says fangirling about him and I gave her a puzzled look 'Whose Eli Goldsworthy' I ask her and she gasp Alli can be a drama queen sometimes opps I mean all the time 'His name is Elijah Goldsworthy and he's an actor' she says I shrug 'I don't care' I replied then my heart stop I saw my biggest crush Ryan he is so cute he has deep dark green eyes dark brown hair and goes surfing a lot also has a 6 pack 'Clare' Alli snaps I look at her 'Huh yeah' I say she crosses her arms at me 'Ryan Hoff again' she replies and I nod my head she sigh 'Clare turn around' she says I did and Ryan was kissing Fiona gosh why did she have to be so beautiful I sigh turning back around 'Aw Clare don't cry' Alli says and I sigh giving her a sad smile 'It's fine he doesn't even no me basically I'm fangirling also just not on a celebrity' I replied and she gives me a sad smile hugging me 'You'll find the right guy someday' she says and I nod 'Thanks Alli' I say and she smiles 'Well better get back to fangirling on Mr. Goldsworthy adios chicka' she says walking off I shake my head walking to the front office there was two adults there and a student he was cute by the way I walk through them 'excuse me ma'am don't you see us here' the boy said rudely 'Look here I'm not in a good mood so I suggest you back off' I say to him and he smirks backing off 'Your just lucky my people aren't here no one talks to me like that' he says 'Boy hush' his father says I wasn't going to take crap from this boy 'Well obviously somebody should' I said to him and he walk closer 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' he replies I glared at him 'Oh really why who are you' I said and Principal Simpson came out 'Mr. Goldsworthy what a pleasant surprise and Ms. Edwards it seems you have met them' he said happily whatever the boy name is smirk at me and I glared at him 'Please tell me he's transferring' I said glaring at him more 'He is transferring' Mr. Simpson I smile 'Really where' I ask and he smiled big 'Into this school' he replied my smile drop 'Got to be kidding me' I replied and he laugh 'It's a honor that our son will be attending public school thank you so much sir' the boy mother said shaking his hand 'Clare would you like to give Eli a tour of our school first thing tomorrow' Mr. Simpson ask me and I glared at him 'Whose Eli' I ask him and once again everybody gasp 'Dude I'm Eli I'm freaking rich and famous' Eli I suppose said to me and I scoff 'Please you make the Lizard off the geico commercial look brighter than you' I replied back and his father burst out into laughter Eli glared at him 'That's not funny and what's the suppose to mean' he asked getting all angry 'Well if you somewhat famous then how come I don't know about you' I ask and his father whistled he just stared at me and look at Simpson 'I would love to have her be my tour tomorrow mom , dad let's go' he said leaving out the school I turn to Simpson 'Don't I get a say out of this' I ask him and he was surprised at me 'I think you already did' he replied I look up 'Lord what did I get myself into' I ask him.


	2. Night Messages

(Eli POV)

My dad is so annoying he can't stop laughing after what that girl said to me neither can my mom 'Bullfrog what did she say' my mom ask him and Bullfrog laugh 'Please you make the Lizard off the geico commercial look brighter than you' he said laughing hard I was annoyed and mad I got told by a girl I hardly knew and to top it off that girl was cute very cute but no way am I attracted to her my parents got us a normal house I hate it I miss my home in LA 'Okay baby boy were home you can go do whatever it is you want' my mom said and I nod walking into the house still hearing my parents laugh I had a oovoo call from my friend Danny I accept 'Hey man' he replied I smirk 'Wassup' I replied 'So did you see your school' he ask and I sigh 'Guess you hate it' he replied I look at him 'I got told off by a cute girl' I said to him and he gave me a confused look 'What happened man' he asked 'I was in the office and I guessed my big mouth pissed her off because next thing you know she said that the lizard off the geico commercial is brighter than me' I told him and his face became deep red and he laugh 'HOW IS THAT FUNNY' I yelled at him 'DUDE...IT'S...TRUE' Danny said laughing I hung up on him I don't have time for his childish behavior I was all alone in this town no friends , no rich friends , nothing but me and my room I wanted to know more about that blue eye girl but quickly shook my head 'Ew gross I'm Eli Goldsworthy I don't dream about girls there suppose to dream about me and only me' I said laying on me bed taking a nap

(Clare POV)

I layed on my bed 'Alli he's a jerk and I have to give him a tour tomorrow' I said and she scream 'Clare this is epic' she screams and I roll my eyes I get up going to my laptop getting on Facebook 'Is he cute' she ask I scoff 'Ew no' I say and she laughs 'Clare likes Eli' she teases 'No way Alli he's to full of himself' I say logging in 'But Clare you go to admit it he's very good looking' she says I sigh 'The only thing cute about him was his deep green eyes and his smirk' I said smiling and sighing 'Clare you like Eli' she said and I got annoyed 'Alli no he's just ugh' I said and she chuckles 'I get it Clare you're in love with Eli' she says I ignored her comment and look at my Facebook page and I got 2 friend request I click and it was one from Ryan Hoff 'OH MY GOSH ALLI RYAN HOFF SENT ME A FRIEND REQUEST' I screamed and it was silent on the other line 'Clare Ryan isn't Eli' she says 'Exactly Ryan is normal' I say I quickly accepted his friend request then I had another friend request from this boy name Danny Chavez 'Alli do you know some kid by the name Danny Chavez' I ask her and she screams ...Loud 'OH MY GOSH HIM AND ELI ARE BEST FRIENDS HE STARRED IN THAT MOVIE WITH GLADY'S THE NIGHT LADY HE'S SO CUTE' she screams I accepted it anyways 'Please it's probably a fake person trying to pretend to be someone there not' I say and she laughs 'Who knows hey that reminds me Catfish is on bye Clare' she says hanging up I smiled I look through Ryan's picture he was so cute he reminds me of Josh Hutcheson but in a cuter way then I got a message on Facebook

**Ryan Hoff**

**Hey is this Clare**

**Clare Edwards **

**Yeah it's me um can I help you with something**

That was very corny of me to say

**Ryan Hoff**

**Yeah um I was wondering if your club is still going on and is it not to late for me to join**

**Clare Edwards **

**Sorry school board won't let me so nope sorry**

**Ryan Hoff**

**That's fine hey I'm free in the morning want to chill get to know each other a bit :)**

'AHHHHHH' I scream and Jake came running in 'Where's the fire' he ask I turn around 'Ryan ask me out' I said and he roll his eyes 'When' he ask 'Tomorrow morning' I said and he smiles but frowns 'Wait stop there's 2 reasons why you can't go out with him' he says and I frown 'Why not' I ask him and he smiles 'You said something about him and Fiona kissing' he starts off I sigh 'And you have to give that new kid a tour tomorrow MORNING' he screams teasing me I cross my arms 'Get out' I said and he laughs leaving I turn back to my computer

**Ryan Hoff**

**...Clare?**

**Clare Edwards **

**I'm sorry I'm still here and sorry Ryan but I can't because I have to give a kid a tour tomorrow and tell Fiona I said hi I'm sure she wouldn't like me hanging out with you**

**Ryan Hoff**

**...Okkkayy and what about Fiona why wouldn't she like you hanging around me?**

**Clare Edwards **

**Fiona is a cool friend and I wouldn't dare go out with you because that's my friend and I wouldn't be a backstabber**

**Ryan Hoff**

**Where is this all coming from**

**Clare Edwards **

**Your dating Fiona Coyne**

**Ryan Hoff **

**WHAT?**

**Clare Edwards **

**You guys were kissing in the hallway...**

**Ryan Hoff**

**Oh now it makes sense Fiona and I are acting together we had to do this stupid kiss scene and I'm single Fiona has a boyfriend name Charlie lol**

**Clare Edwards **

**...I feel very dumb now**

**Ryan Hoff **

**Lol so did you like my acting ;)**

**Clare Edwards **

**...um do I have to answer that**

**Ryan Hoff**

**No lol but I g2g ttyl Clare and goodnight :***

I smiled Ryan is so cute and I think he likes me I started doing my silly dances then I got another message from Danny

**Danny Chavez**

**Hey you go to school where my friend goes**

**Clare Edwards **

**What friend**

**Danny Chavez**

**Eli**

**Clare Edwards **

**Ew yes sadly why are you asking me this**

**Danny Chavez**

**Wow I never get talk to like this do you know who I am**

**Clare Edwards **

**-_- no and I don't care**

**Danny Chavez**

**Your going to wish you've never spoken to me like that**

**Clare Edwards**

**I'm wishing you'll leave me alone...In fact I'll just block you**

**Danny Chavez**

**Adios tambien eres lindo por cierto ;)**

**Clare Edwards**

***throws up* not interested now bye**

**Danny Chavez**

**Dude most girls would kill to be you and your dissing me**

**Clare Edwards **

**Yes and I'm doing a very good job :)**

**Danny Chavez**

**I'll get you**

**Clare Edwards **

**In your dreams**

**Danny Chavez**

**I plan that also**

I ignored him and closed my laptop I can't stand celebrities they won't leave me alone I prayed and I prayed hard that night and went to sleep I mostly prayed that Eli will get transferred to another school

(Eli POV)

'So did you do it' I ask Danny and he smiles yep 'What did she say' I ask him 'She doesn't like me she didn't even know who I was Eli' he scream and I roll my eyes 'Did you try hitting on her' I ask him and his face got red 'Dude you didn't' I exclaimed and he nod 'All I said was that she was cute no biggie and I gave her a wink' he admitted and I sigh 'Dude your crushing' he said I got angry 'Am not' I replied 'Eli your face got mad when I said she was cute' he said I scoff 'There's a bug in my room' I lied and he chuckled 'Yeah right liar' he said I sigh 'She is cute and she doesn't even like me and she has to give me a tour tomorrow for stupid school' I said and he sigh 'Just be calm you'll be alright' he said I gave him a small smirk 'Alright man I got to go talk to you soon' I said and he nod 'Alright man' and with that I got on my bed falling asleep fast


	3. Come and be my tour guide

**Ugh sorry it's hard typing when I have a mosquito bite the size of Texas and I'm not home currently so it's awkward my files aren't on here and this is short so life sucks for me at the moment school is starting but whatever **

(Clare POV)

Oh I dreaded this day to come I waited outside for the bug to come and yes I call Eli a bug as I was waiting Ryan came and stood beside me 'So who are we waiting for' he ask and I smile 'Eli' I replied he look at me funny 'Eli as in Eli Goldsworthy so the rumors are true' he said kind of disgusted by Eli face I giggled 'Sadly yes and Mr. Simpson put me in charge' I said and Ryan laugh 'Poor you' he said 'So about last night I really want to get to know you would you like to go to the Dot with me for lunch today' he ask and I thought for a moment 'S- before I could answer some idiot came speeding in our school with a 2013 Hyundai 'Nice car' Ryan said I stared at it next thing you know he steps out with all black on may I add with black shades like he was going to a after party seriously it's school people and girls were fangirling like they haven't eaten in years and he was smoked ham, he look over at me winking his eye and I roll my eyes he walk up to me 'So my tour guide are you ready' he ask I glared at him and he look over at Ryan with that stupid annoying smirk on his face 'Who is you' he ask I laugh and he look at me 'What' he asked 'Not proper English idiot you're suppose to say who are you' I said shaking my head Ryan laugh 'I'm Ryan Hoff I'm a junior friends with Clare' he said winking at me making me blush it was Eli's turn to make a disgusted face 'Whatever so tour guide let's go' he said I gave Ryan a apologic look and followed Eli 'You have all these annoying stupid girls following you why couldn't you choose them' I ask him annoyed he smirk 'Tour guide please you should be happy I chosen you' he said I was getting a bit irritated by his phony attitude I reach over and took his sun glasses 'One thing please call me Clare, secondly don't be rude with me I'm on a tight shift so you need to hurry along we only have 25 minutes before the first bell rings to let's go' I said to him and he stared at me full of shock he calm down for a second and smirk 'Okay Clare you're the leader but one thing' he says making me turn back 'What' I ask and he walk close to me like super close obviously he never heard of personal space but his eyes were to die for he smirk at me making me blush he reaches for my hand and gets the sun glasses 'Nobody touches my sun glasses nor takes it away from me' he said slowly looking at me _Goodness why is he so cute...Clare do you hear yourself he's not your type...think of Ryan ...yes Ryan the hottie _'Clare' I heard Eli snap I got myself together 'I know I'm hot but goodness wait till after school' he said making couple girls laugh at me I huff turning around this day is going to be super long that's if he's in any of my classes which I pray he's not

**I'm sorry it's short please forgive me it's 3 minutes to 2 am so goodnight everyone God bless also this is part one of the chapter thanks again**


	4. Come and be my tour guide pt 2

(Clare POV)

'This is the library not sure your going to be in it that much anyways' I said walking fast showing Eli and his followers around and he smirk 'Ouch' he said faking it I roll my eyes 'So I have Mrs. Dawes for 7th period' he said I groaned 'What is it' he ask 'I have her that same period also sadly were in the same class' I said and he laugh 'Don't forget Gym, Lunch, and History' he said I sigh 'Okay well I'm done don't bother me ever again if you need any help fill free to ask your people' I said and his facial expression fell a bit 'I was actually having fun with you' he said I sigh 'Say the acting for the camera' I said walking away I look back and he seemed really hurt was I being to hard

(Eli POV)

That hurt like honestly she was really being honest about having no interest in me 'Hey hottie I can show you around' said this girl with curl with curly long brown hair who seemed kind of showy for my taste 'Um no thanks whatever your name is' I said and she smiled rubbing my hair 'Name is Bianca don't forget' she said walking off I really wish Clare was here a whole bunch of random HOT..then not the hot girls came up but I wasn't into neither one of them I sigh as I walk into lunch I sat at a table with a boy and another dude I gave him a help me look 'Opps sorry girls this seat is taken sit somewhere else' he said 'Aw' the girls groaned and walk away I sigh 'Thanks man' I said and he laugh 'No problem man the name is Adam' he said I smirk I was about to say my name but he gave me that I-already-know-who-you-are look I look over 'What's your name' I ask him 'Drew I'm Adam's brother, and man can I say you are a legend and it's not because you get the babes but that does add a plus' he said moving his eyebrows up and down I roll my eyes 'Thank I guess' I said I was looking around for Clare 'Hey Drew did you see Clare anywhere' Adam ask and his brother shrug 'I think her and Ryan went out he was so excited about it' Drew said making me angry 'They don't look good together' I blurted out and they both look at me 'Why Clare has been crushing on Ryan since grade school they look cute together' Adam said and I made a disgusted face 'Whatever' I said

(Clare POV)

'Yes and he was like this is a bathroom' I said Ryan and I were at the dot laughing at Eli 'Man he's not use to the public world huh' Ryan ask I shook my head 'But Ryan I think I was being a little to hard on the poor guy' I said and he sigh 'Maybe you was but I'm sure you didn't intend to' he said I nod 'I should go and apologize when I see him in class' I said and he smiled 'Such a sweetheart' he said teasing me I threw my french fries at him 'Hey I'm paying for this treat the fries with love' he said I laugh 'Here's one vanilla milkshake on the house' Peter said I laugh 'Aw thanks' I said he smiled walking away 'But there's one' I said and Ryan wink at me 'Guess will share' he said I grab my straw and we began drinking 'Wait' he said I stop he rub his nose against the cherry I giggled 'Aw that's so cute' I said and look up and he had whip cream on his nose I blush 'Your cute' he said I look down 'Thanks your sweet' I said and he look down 'I tend to not try hard at being that' I said I roll my eyes Ryan is the guy for me

(Eli POV)

I was still mad at Clare she off with some guy and this day was annoying because all these girls wouldn't leave me alone then Clare walk in Ryan squeezed her cheek and she blush walking into my class she sat in front of me and I smirk kicking her chair she turned around 'Hey Eli' she said looking down I was quite surprised 'What no insults or comments' I ask her and she glared at me 'I wanted to apologize for being a total jerk today it was rude of me to and I won't do it again' she said I smirk 'Your forgiven' I said and she smiled 'So you and that jerk' I said and she gave me a confused look 'Just because your somewhat famous don't give you the rights to talk about my friends like that' she said I roll my eyes 'Please' I said she was getting heated I could see it in her face 'You are such a -'Good afternoon class sorry I'm late we have a new student with us Eli Goldsworthy please stand up' Mrs. Dawes said I hate when teachers make me do this I stood and a lot of girls sigh at me giving me firtly looks 'Eli you and Clare are partners this year' she said 'WHAT' Clare yelled 'Is there a problem Clare' she ask 'Yeah is there Clare' I ask her and she look at me giving me a fake smile 'Nope no problem at all I'm so excited' she said bitterly I smirk at her 'Same here' I said I heard her growl a little being with Clare is going to be so much fun


	5. Good things might not come

**I am so so so so so sorry I haven't been updating I just got back from out of town and I have been super busy in school (which I hate) so I am back now and I will be continuing to write this story and 'My son's addiction' thanks and enjoy**

(Clare POV)

To make matters worse I have class with this idiot and have to work with him and girls were giving me evil glares I kept on thinking until someone pull me out of my thoughts 'So partner I was thinking we can work at my house' Eli said I scoff 'No thanks I'll rather die' I replied back and he smirk 'But that's not an option and I'm Eli Goldsworthy' he said I roll my eyes 'Yes and I'm the woman off the progressive commercial Eli honestly I don't care who you are seriously' I said and with that the bell rung and I walk out going to my next class a bit irritated

(Eli POV)

That stung I wasn't used to that type of treatment which made me like her a little bit but what am I saying she's just missing out I smirk walking out the class I saw Drew and walk over to him, his friends glance at me 'Aye Eli right' they said and I smirk 'My name is K.C' said this blonde boy 'My name is Luke and these guys are Dallas, Owen, Reese, and Cam' he said I nod my head and they all did also 'So man how's it like' Drew ask me I look at him confused 'How is what like' I asked him 'Getting all the girls' Luke ask I shrug 'Cool I guess' I said we heard laughing and I look to see Clare with that kid again I growled 'Is someone crushing on Clare' K.C said I shook my head 'Why can't be she be like all the other girls' I ask annoyed they chuckled 'Not sure but that's why guys like her' Owen said Reese glared 'I want her but every time I talk to her she ignores me or either laughs at me' he said 'Dude I so dare you to try to go for it' Dallas said Reese smirk 'Step aside gentlemen this is how the smooth boys does it' he said walking towards I smirk 'Twenty bucks he doesn't make it' Drew said to Owen 'Deal' he replied back we watch what was going on and Clare laugh 'Dang' Drew said handing Owen the twenty bucks then suddenly Clare pushed him against the lockers and walk off laughing with that dude 'Ha man you so owe me' Drew said Owen growled handing him twenty bucks we watch Reese walk back to us 'Yeah Reese you're so smooth with the ladies' K.C said making us all laugh 'Shut-up she wants me she's just to shy' Reese said grabbing his bag 'Sure she does' Dallas said and with the rest of that free period we laugh and joke around I felt like it was me and Danny I miss him so much not being all lovely dovey he was cool

(Clare POV)

'Yes Alli and he was like if I could change the alphabet I'll put y and I together' I said talking to Alli at lunch and she roll her eyes 'How corny' she said I nod agreeing with her 'So I see you and Mr. Goldsworthy are getting cozy' she said making me choke 'Ew please no way and Mrs. Dawes are making us work together for the rest of the stupid year' I said she squealed 'Clare you are so lucky ask him if I can get his autograph' she said I roll my eyes then suddenly all the jocks including Eli sat at our table eating and laughing 'Um excuse me' I said 'Anytime baby' Reese said he makes me so sick 'Reese please I'll rather date a blind pig than you any other time of the day' I said making the boys laugh at him 'Clare' Eli said and Alli squealed I roll my eyes 'What' I replied 'So tonight my place' he said I sigh 'Fine whatever the earlier we get this done the more I can ignore you' I said getting a message from Ryan making me smile 'What are you so smily about Clare finally came to your sense' Reese ask me I shook my head 'I'm so smily dovey because Ryan asked me out and I accepted it unlike you' I said making the boys laugh Reese got up walking out the café 'Seriously Clare' Alli ask I shook my head showing her the message

**Ryan 3**

_**Hey Clare if you're not to busy tonight we can hang out just me and you :)**_

_**Clare**_

_**I would love to but I got to hang out with Eli and do this stupid project so how about 7**_

She smiled 'Aw Clare' she said 'Please Clare could do so much better than date a loser like him' Eli said making Owen laugh I roll my eyes ignoring him 'Says this somewhat famous guy' I replied back getting highly annoyed 'Does it bother you so much Ms. Edwards that I am' he asked 'No' I replied back 'It bothers me' Alli said like some crazy fan girl Eli smirk at her and she passed out like literally passed out 'Woah man you got to show me how to do that' Drew said 'Takes practice' Eli said he scooted closer to me 'Watch this' he said to Drew he look at me and smirk I couldn't help but notice he isn't ugly he's actually very good-looking had nice forest dark green eyes and his light brown hair and goodness his lips made me want to k- Wait a second ew gross he leaned in just a little bit I wasn't going to let him win he got closer 'I know you really want me Clare just go ahead' he whisper I was going to but I remembered Ryan and simply back away 'No thanks Eli I have someone else who's a lot better than you' I said grabbing my things and heading out the door going to the memorial to sit down and take a breath I felt my phone ring I look and it was a message from Ryan

_**Ryan Hoff**_

_**Lol good luck and good because I have something to tell you**_

I got a bit nervous but I shrug it off I took out my book and started reading waiting for the bell to ring

(Eli POV)

'Man she was so about to kiss you' Drew said to be honest I really wanted Clare to kiss me but she didn't I sigh 'Told you she wants me' I said smirking next thing you know Alli gets up and takes a seat next to Drew 'Where did Clare go' she ask rubbing her hair 'She left she was so close to kissing Eli' Drew said Alli's eyes open so wide 'Man I miss everything' she says 'Not everything' I said she gives me a confused look 'What' she ask 'Do you know where Ryan might take Clare tonight' I ask her and she shrug 'I think the Dot why' she ask I smirk 'No reason'.


	6. And the party about to get started

(Eli POV)

I waited for Clare to come meet me at my car and she was here I smirk and she glared at me 'Can you please open the door already it's hot out here' she says I unlock the car and we get in I cut on my AC and started driving home it was quiet so I cut on the radio

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places I'd never been now I'm lying on the cold hard ground oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

'Wow didn't take you as a swifties fan' Clare said I smirk 'I'm not even though were close buds' I said and she rolls her eyes 'So were going to have to work for 3-4 hours because- I cut her off 'Yeah, yeah you got a date with the loser how could I forget' I said a little annoyed and she started laughing 'What's so funny' I ask her and she shrugs 'Is the famous Eli Goldsworthy getting jealous' she ask it was my turn to laugh 'Please of you no I'll have you no that the next awards I'm going on a date with Vanessa Morgan' I said and she fake gasp 'Really Eli' she ask and I nod we pull up to my house and she gasp 'Wow nice house' she says I shrug 'Nah I miss my house in LA it was better than this' I said driving into my driveway I got out and she did also my parents said we were going to start acting like a normal family but they didn't mean it because we still got maids in our house they open the door 'Good afternoon Mr. Goldsworthy would you like a snack' the lady ask me I shake my head no 'How about your friend' she ask me looking at Clare 'Nah she's not- 'Actually may I have chocolate chip cookies hot please and a glass of milk' Clare ask and the woman nods her head walking in the kitchen I look at her 'What can't work on a empty stomach anyways can we please get started' she ask me I sigh I go in my room and she stands there 'Wow Eli' she says I look at her 'What to much for you' I say teasing her she shakes her head no 'It's amazing I love it' she says I shrug again taking out my stuff we heard a knock on the door and I say 'Come in' the woman hands Clare her food 'Thank you so much' Clare says and the woman nods walking out 'Why do you say thank you it's her job to serve us stuff' I said and Clare glares at me 'Unlike you I'm polite and knowing the poor lady I feel bad for her because she has to work with a rude person' she snaps back I look at her and she takes a bite of her cookies and I sigh we began working for almost an hour now on this stupid essay Mrs. Dawes gave us 'Okay so if you could go back and change something what would it be' I ask her she look down and look back up 'I would change me and you being english partners' she said teasing me and I smirk 'Ouch' I said teasing back my phone rung and I saw it was Danny 'Aye Dan what's up man' I said all happily 'Man get on oovoo or Skype get on something man' he says and I did I hung up and saw Danny I brought my Laptop to the floor besides Clare and he looks at her 'Yo Eli whose the lady' he ask me I smirk 'I'm just his english partner' Clare replied back 'Oh, anyways Eli man you need to come to LA tomorrow night Justin Bieber is having a birthday bash and guess whose going to be there' he says I shrug 'Who' I say and he smiles 'Ariana Grande' I jump up 'Seriously man' I say all excited I have the biggest crush on her man she is so cute I would do anything for her to get to talk to me 'Just kidding man' he says making Clare giggle I glared at him 'You suck' I say getting back to writing 'Man just please come down I miss you and so does Christian' he says 'Fine I'll book a flight tomorrow and if Christian miss me so much why doesn't he talk to me' I said and Danny shrugs his shoulders he kept looking at Clare who was to busy doing her work and I was getting a bit annoyed by it 'So Clare what time is you and Ryan date' I said making Danny smile at me knowing what I was doing she looks up 'Mind you own business' she says 'Wait wasn't this the girl I was talking to on Facebook man she looks hotter in person Eli you should invite her down to LA man' he says I shake my head 'No I don't think that's Clare style' I said he kept begging 'So Danny I don't do airplanes' she says laughing 'I'll give you a limo driver or I could call a boat or- I cut him off 'Dan bro enough she's not coming' I say and he sighs 'But I want to talk to her' he says I sigh 'Dude she's taken' I say and he smirks 'Not for long' he says I saw Clare getting a bit uncomfortable 'Dude your creeping her out' I said and she gets her things 'Sorry guys I need to get going I have to go see Ryan' she says quickly running out my door I look at Danny 'Great look what you did' I say 'Sorry man I didn't know she was like that she's different from other girls' he says I sigh running my fingers through my hair 'I know man, but I'm going to invite couple of my friends from here if that's cool' I said and he thinks for a moment 'Sure man no problem see you tomorrow night' he says I nod hanging up on him I go on my Facebook page and make a post

**TheOfficalEli_Goldsworthy**

**Going to LA tomorrow for JB birthday bash comment if your going or not only got room for 5-8 people so leggo**

**Drew_Torres: I'm so in**

**AlliLicious: OMGGGGG me&Clare will so be there**

**Clare_Bear: I don't want to go**

**Luke: Save me a flight man I'm going**

**Reese_45: I'm going and Clare_Bear baby please go I can act like a real gentlemen **

**K.C: Sure man I'm going and Reese_45 man she does not want you**

**OwenMil: Man I am so in TheOfficalEli_Goldsworthy man can I invite one more person her name is PrettyAnaya**

**Clare_Bear: Reese_45 I'm not interested and K.C thank you**

**TheOfficalEli_Goldsworthy: Sure OwenMil and Clare_Bear if you don't want to go fine but your going to miss out on a lot of fun**

**Clare_Bear: I'll survive **

**AlliLicious: Clare_Bear :(:(:(**

**Reese_45: Clare_Bear :(:(33**

**Clare_Bear: AlliLicious I'll think about it and Reese_45 /3/3/3**

Basically it kept going on and on but I did buy them there flights even Clare whether she's going or not I'm going to make her just got to keep her away from Danny I grab my stuff and called Alli 'Hello' she says 'Yo Al I'm on my way you there' I ask her It get's quiet for a moment 'Yeah Eli I'm on my way but are you sure this is a good idea Clare is going to get mad' she says I smirk 'Exactly see you in 10' after that I hung up grab my keys and headed out 'Just where do you think your going' my father ask I sigh 'I'm going to the Dot to go see my friends' I said getting impatience 'Elijah explain this post' my father says showing me my Facebook post 'I'm leaving here on Friday night and we'll be back on Sunday' I explain to them he looks at my mother and she nods 'Alright son just don't end up on the magazine again' she warns and I nod 'Alright ma' I say heading out the door I walk to my care get in and quickly saw look at my phone and saw Clare made a post

**Clare_Bear: So excited to go out with Ryan_Hoff tonight :)**

I smirk 'This should be a lot of fun' I say to myself


	7. Let the party begin pt 1

(Eli POV)

I was looking out the window and Clare and Ryan seem to be having a great time I smirk 'Okay Alli you know what to do right' I ask her and she sighs looking both ways 'Alli' I say and she keeps looking down 'I'll give you an autograph and I'll make Danny kiss you' I say and that finally got her attention 'OH MY GOSH ELI YOU ROCK I'M SO READY' she screams may I add very loudly 'Alright let's go' I say and she nods'

(Clare POV)

'Yeah so Clare I wanted to ask you something' Ryan says I nod we heard a bell ring I look and saw Eli and Alli walking in hand to hand which made me feel weird about that but I ignored it 'Clare I wanted to tell you that before we spoke I was in a relationship with a girl name Angie' Ryan say making me nod my head and he sigh 'We'll we broke up a few months ago due to something I can't really speak of but she came back we sorted things out- 'And you guys are back together I get it' I said very low holding back tears 'Aw Clare don't cry I can make it up to you' he says I stand up 'I need to go' I say standing up but he grabs my hands 'Clare wait' he says 'Leave me alone' I snap at him I heard footsteps come I turn and saw Eli standing there 'Clare is there a problem here' he ask me 'Look dude she's fine go sit back down' Ryan says I take my hand away from him 'Eli can you just please take me home' I ask him desperately and he nods I saw Alli walking over 'Clare wait we need to talk about this' Ryan says I turn around at him 'Don't talk to me ever again hope you and Angie have a nice life bye Ryan' I say walking out the door Eli unlock his door I get in wiping away my tears Eli gets in and so does Alli 'Clare tell me what happened' Alli says I shake my head 'No just take me home somebody please' I say and Eli starts the car it was a quiet ride my phone vibrated it was from Ryan

**Ryan: Clare we need to talk honestly I didn't know you had feelings for me like that we can work something out :(**

I ignored it and after that Eli was in front of my house I got out thanking him quickly and ran to my house 'Clare wait' he calls out I turn around 'Yes Eli' I say and he sighs handing me a ticket 'Eli I already sai- he cut me off 'I know but if you ever change your mind were leaving at 5 tomorrow you can call me to pick you up or take a cab' he says I look down at it 'Thanks' I said and he smirks 'Anytime' he says it was awkward then he turned around 'Eli wait' I say walking up to him and he turns we were really close I took a step back 'Um why were you and Alli at the Dit together' I ask him and he runs his fingers through his hair 'We were kind of on a - I cut him off 'I understand no need to feel weird about it' I said and he looks at me confused 'But Clare' he says I walk back unlocking my door 'Goodnight Eli' I say closing it on him I went upstairs changed into my pajamas said my prayer and went to sleep

(Eli POV)

'Man I don't think she's coming' K.C said I sigh it was 5:25 'Couple more minutes' I said Alli sat down sighing 'I am way to pretty to be carrying all this stuff' she says I roll my eyes 'Yeah looks like you brung your whole closet in here' Drew says she glares at him I look at the time again 5:28 'Where's my baby at' Reese said 'She doesn't want you Reese' we all said at the same time 'Aye man since Anya and Owen decided not to come I brung my brother Adam along' Drew says and I nod 'Sure man no problem' I say 'Eli it's 5:30 she's not coming' Luke says I sigh 'Alright everyone let's get going' I say they all groan we begin walking 'Wait, wait excuse me, Alli wait for me' I heard a voice I turn it begin smirking 'Well look whose fashionably late' I say 'CLARE' Alli squealed they hug 'Who blue eyes I thought you wasn't coming' I said and she rolls her eyes 'Change of plans anyways lt's go' she says walking past me pretty fast 'Dude what's up with her' Drew ask me 'Not so sure man she was like that last night' I said 'Sucks what that idiot did to her she seem so happy' Drew said I sigh 'Hopefully is weekend will be fun for her' I said and he nods 'Yeah' he replied we begin to load our things on the plane I get on I had me and Clare seat together, Drew and Alli, K.C and Reese and then there's Adam and Luke we all sit down and Clare sits next to me I smirk at her and she looks pretty weird about it she then get's up and ask Luke if they can switch seats and they do I sigh 'Man Clare is not into you today' he says joking around I roll my eyes 'I'm going to text her' I said I pull out my phone and send her a quick text

(Clare POV)

**Eli: What's up with you why are you acting so weird** I read from Eli I ignored it and took my pack of gum out I saw Adam playing his game and I offered him some he gave me a confused look 'So your ears won't pop' I said and he nod taking one I took my book out Fight Club and began reading I look around Drew was listening to music, Alli was tweeting, Reese was texting and staring at me ew gross, Luke was reading a magazine, and Eli was reading Fight Club wow how interesting I kind of smile about it then continue reading my book I was excited my parents let me go my mom took me shopping to be honest I am upset how Eli and Alli are getting close to each other I thought Eli had feelings for me but I was dead again wrong boys suck I don't even know why I fall for them Ryan wouldn't stop texting and calling me I went on Twitter updating my status

**Clare_Bear: Going to LA hopefully my mind will be clear and fresh and hopefully a new friend :)**

**R yan_H0ff: Clare_Bear are you seriously going come on you are more mature than that**

** Clare_Bear: R yan_H0ff leave me alone I'm old enough go hang out with Angie**

I unfollowed Ryan and block him I layed back and relax I hope this weekend won't turn a disaster


	8. Let the party begin pt 2

**This chapter might be very sloppy I apologize ahead of time and I hope you guys enjoy this thanks and God bless**

(Clare POV)

We finally landed I was sleep until Adam woke me up 'Clare were here' he says I get up getting my thing and getting out the plane I was going to text my mom saying I made it but I couldn't find my phone anywhere I felt a tap on my shoulder I look and it was Eli 'Here you left it on the plane' he says I take it accidentally brushing my hands against his which made me shiver 'Um thanks Eli' I say and he nods 'Sure but can we talk please' he ask I try looking around for an excuse 'Oh I would love to but I got to go and get my suitcase' I said walking away from him I got it and walk inside it was hot in LA the air felt nice I would love to come here again 'Oh my goodness Eli we have to go to the beach before we leave' Alli says I roll my eyes 'Guys the limo is here' Eli says 'Alright man' Drew says I was a bit excited I always wanted to drive in a limo we got in of course Eli sits by me I was getting up but he put his hands on my lap 'Sit we need to talk' he whispers in my ear I look at him 'Leave me alone Eli' I said trying to get up but couldn't because the driver was in starting the car 'Mr. Goldsworthy where to' he ask and Eli smirk 'The house' he says 'Woah man you got champagne' Drew says he opens the bottle and starts passing it around everyone was drinking but not me 'Clare you want one' Alli ask I shake my head 'Party pooper' she mumbled I ignored her comment and just look around the city it was beautiful I loved it 'Can we talk' Eli said interrupting my thoughts 'Not now' I said and he nod it was a long drive but we finally made it 'Alright everyone the party starts at 12 and it's 10 so go and get ready, eat, sleep whatever Eli says everyone screams

I smiled his house was lovely we go inside and it was huge 'Man do you have a basketball court in here' Drew ask '4th level down' Eli says Drew and Luke begin running 'A game room' Adam ask '3rd level up' Eli says him and Reese both go and finally it was Alli, Eli and I he looks at me 'Um anything for a girl' I ask him and he smirks 'We have a pool and a mini spa my mom goes into sometimes' he says Alli squeals 'BYE' she says '1st floor' Eli shouts I stand there all awkward and look around 'Want a tour' he ask me and I glare at him 'Please if you do that it won't be over until Tuesday and it's Saturday' I said he chuckles 'I want to show you something' he says 'Eli please le- 'No stop avoiding me and come on' he says I sigh following him we get in the elevator and he clicks on the 7th floor 'This house has 10 floors that's crazy' I said he shrugs we finally get there and I gasp 'Wow Eli this is beautiful' I said it was a library with a huge aquarium I run over and look at the fishes 'Want to see my favorite one' he ask and I nod and he point to this it was a black fish 'Isn't that called a Black Orchid Crowntail' I ask him and he nods I smile 'Oh clown fishes' I said and he rolls his eyes 'Finding Nemo' he says I giggled I look at the library and found couple of my favorite books 'Fight Club, Great Gatsby, Moby Dick wow Eli didn't take you as a reader' I teased at him 'Very funny Edwards there just things you don't know about me' he says walking close to me 'Really like what I think I got most of you figured out' I said and he smirk looking at me 'Really let's go back shall we oh my goodness the lizard off the gegico commercial is brighter than you' he says mocking me I laugh 'I was upset that day' I said and he smirks 'It is what it is' he says we were close and he looks down at me and touches me cheek my heart was beating super fast _Oh my goodness he's going to kiss me_ I thought we were leaning in and my phone began to ring

'Hello' I said 'Clare come on let's get ready for the party' Alli says I hang up 'Um Eli I need to go and get ready for the party' I say and he nods looking at the time 'It's only 10:30' he says I look at him 'Girls take a little longer than boys' I said getting in the elevator not before Eli running in he press the button and we make our way up we finally make our way up and I quickly grab my bags 'CLARE LET'S GO' Alli screams 'Okay Alli geese' I say and follow her she made me get a facial and some make up and found some cute dresses but of course Eli has a tanning bed so we got in for 15 minutes well me Alli said she can't get dark I got out and she gasp 'Do I look bad' I ask her and she smiled 'We need Eli to buy you one of these' she says I look at myself and I look great I took a quick shower wore a brand new dress and shoes curled my hair and straighten my bags and finally I was done 'Um Alli don't you think this dress is a bit to much it's a birthday party not a visit to the white house' I said and she made a face then handed me a a black dress 'Wear this' she says I sigh and quickly do so **(LINK IS IN MY BIO) **I come out and she gasp 'You look amazing' she says I smile 'Thanks so do you' and with that we both head downstairs 'WOW BABY' Reese says I roll my eyes 'Stop drooling' I said 'Clare you look hot' Drew said I smile 'Thanks' I look over at Eli and he was shock I gave him a confused face but shrug it off 'Guys what about me' Alli says 'Yeah you look perfect' everyone mumbles she crosses her arms frowning 'Okay guys LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED' Eli screams we all laugh and head out the limo was here we all get in and it was nothing but fun Alli was taking pics Drew and the guys were drinking Eli wouldn't stop staring at me we finally reach the place and me and Alli squeal 'Girls' Adam says making me laugh we get in and man there's so many people 'CLARE MILEY CYRUS MAYBE SHE CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO TWERK' Alli screams I scoot away from her 'ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY' this man yells and it's one of Eli's friends Danny 'Wassup man' Eli says hugging him they smile and Eli greets up 'Danny man these are my friends Adam, Drew, Luke, Reese, Alli and- 'WAIT MAN DON'T TELL ME' he screams and he smirks at me 'Clare right' he says I see Eli tighten his jaw 'Yeah man that's Clare' he says I look down

'Nice of you to finally make it want me to show you around' he ask I was going to say something but Eli spoke for me 'Actually she already ask me sorry bro maybe Alli here' Eli says 'What's that Demi Lovato is here gotta go' Danny says I giggle a bit and walk around I grab a soda and some food I sit down and next thing you know Selena Gomez and Demi sit next to me 'Cute dress' Selena says I smile 'Thanks it's nice to meet you guys' I say and they smile 'Wow at least your not those crazy fans' Demi says Selena makes a face 'Yes like this one girl here who invited here' Selena says I laugh we began talking I also got to talk to Taylor Swift 'Oh no it's her guys let's go sorry Clare we need to go' Selena says walking fast 'CLARE' Alli says my face drops of course it's Alli scaring everyone away 'Yes' I say Eli is looking all over for you' she says it's about time she's not screaming in my ear I nod 'JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE' she yells I shake my head then Danny comes over 'Hey' he says I smile 'Hi' I reply back 'Look I'm sorry for freaking you out that was rude of me' he says and I smile 'Apology accepted' I said and he smiles 'So um Eli tells me your taken right' he ask I sigh 'No he got back with his ex' I said 'What a idiot' he says he takes out his phone 'Take a pic with me' he says I didn't question we take a funny photo and he post in on his twitter 'Now he's going to see it and get angry plus you just got yourself a lot of new followers' he says I smile 'Thanks' I say 'So you and Eli huh' he ask I smile 'Things are going a lot better' I said he smiles 'Sucks what happened to him and his girl though' Danny says I look at him confused 'What do you mean' I ask him 'He cheated on with Ariana and then some crazy stuff happened he thinks his girlfriend died but honestly she's still alive' he says I was shock 'Wow that's weird' I said and he nods I knew now to never date Eli 'Clare' he says 'Yes' I said and with that he kisses me now don't get me wrong he is a very good kisser I didn't kiss back but I didn't pull back either and he pulls back 'Um what was that for' I ask him and he shrugs 'Your cute I want us to hang out' I said I shake my head 'Sorry I'm not interested in you' I said and he nods 'That's wassup' he says walking out I look for Eli I go upstairs and find a room I knock on it and open it to find him and Alli sucking faces 'WOW'


End file.
